


Fate. Or Some Such Nonsense

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A King's Tale time period, Accordo Group, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Young Dave Auburnbrie, Young Ezma Auburnbrie, older bros, pre-ffxv, young cid sophiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Ezma and Cid meet and hit it off rather well.
Relationships: Ezma Auburnbrie/Cid Sophiar
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by more Agi-art! [Here it is!](https://twocatstailoring.tumblr.com/post/167236982319/agi92-meldacio-hunters-hm-youre-always)

“So. Where do you boys call home? Not anywhere near here, I’d wager.” She’d called herself Ezma and she was, without a doubt, the most annoying person he’d ever met. 

Cid rocked back on his heels and lifted his cap to casually scratch his head. This bar wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t the best he’d ever been in. But, he and the boys needed a hunt if they were going to fill up that old gas-guzzling car and make it back to the Crown City.

Ezma’s voice cut through his reverie again, “Wherever it is, you sure are unsociable.”

“Naw, I ain’t,” Cid protested with a scowl. “It ain’t none of yer business.”

“Liede then,” Ezma supplied with a knowing nod, tilting her head to one side and leaning forward slightly. “At least you are.”

“Yeah, what’s it to ya?” Who just started asking questions out of nowhere like that?

“If y’all’re looking for a hunt, you need to talk to me,” Ezma replied with something like a smile. “Unless that slick black car can ride on air.”

Damnit! How’d she know so much already? “Is that right?” He challenged, ignoring her second question. Why’d they send him to do this anyway? Bunch of assholes, yakkin’ about baths and clean clothes. Namby-pamby city slickers.

“It is,” she confirmed, offering him another one of those maybe smiles. “Your little Prince friend told me too that you’ve got awful taste in hunts too.”

“You leave him outta this,” Cid shot off before realizing what she’d said and coloring brightly. 

Ezma laughed and handed him the hunt bill she’d picked out for him. “You gotta turn it back in to me too, pretty boy. That’s how it works ‘round here.”

Cid just scowled down at the paper in his hand and thought treasonous things about one Prince Regis, Meddling Asshole Extraordinaire. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

“I’m movin’ on thought. You’ll have to find me at Meldacio. Settin’ up a Hunter Headquarters up that way. You should join me.”

Damned if the woman wasn’t flirtin’ with him. Cid wondered if it was still regicide if it was a Prince and decided that it was regicide cause it was Regis. He cracked a laugh at his own joke only to realize that he’d laughed out loud. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, pretty boy.” Ezma turned and walked off, Cid convinced that the shake of her hips was on purpose which made it annoying even if it was a little mesmerizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Make no mistake about it, she had been flirting with him. Which sucked, but he was too deep in his beer to know exactly who for. 

Okay, so flirting was the wrong word because what she’d actually done was track him down after he’d turned in that damned hunt - alone again, the yellow-bellied bunch of babies wouldn’t’t come with him cause they knew he’d chew them all a new asshole if he got them all together in one place - buy him a beer, and get him talking. 

Which had led to less talking and more kissing. That of course she started because he was just barely a year into widowerhood and just plain not interested in gettin’ all tangled up with some woman. 

But that’s exactly what he did. And now all he wanted to do was get the hell outta this ramshackle wide spot in the road and back to business. But no, seems that Weskham had a headache and couldn’t stand the light. 

Cid tried really hard to be mad about that but it was hopeless. He’d seen how much Wes’s headaches hurt him, held the man’s hair back while he horked his guts at the slightest sound. Naw, he’d just cool his heels and do his best to avoid the woman.

Which wasn’t gonna work at all cause she was everywhere. Yeah, he had to give her some credit, she kept this place runnin’ sharp. Nobody got to lay around while she was here, not even the kid or two that seemed to belong to somebody.

Cid ducked his head and pretended that he hadn’t been watching her as she sidled over and took a seat across from him. 

“Last night was fun,” Ezma said conversationally, a small smile tugging at her mouth. “Seemed like you needed that as much as I did.”

Cid just snorted and kicked back the last of his beer. 

She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it when one of the rogue children ran up and laid a hand on her arm. She turned to the boy - maybe 8 or 10 years old - and listened to what he whispered before smiling. “That’s fine. Before you go, David, I want you to meet Cid Sophiar. He runs the garage at Hammerhead, in Liede. It’s an important location I want you to put on your map.”

“Yes, mama,” the boy said and Cid looked up sharply. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Sophiar,” he finished before running off in the opposite direction.

“Yer kid?”

“Yes,” Ezma watched David run into one of the shacks with a smile on her face. Cid knew that smile, he’d seen it on his wife when their boy had been little. He wasn’t so little anymore, already 17 and taller and broader than Cid.

“Where’s his pa?”

“Dead. Thunder bomb at Fociaugh Hollow two years back.”

Cid nodded silently and tried to get another drop or two out of his can before remembering he’d already done that. 

“Y’all Hunters sure get around.”

“We go where the hunts are,” she said simply. 

Silence reigned over the plastic table and after what he was sure was at least a hundred years of awkward silence, he stood up. “Gotta go check on the invalid,” he said as he turned to go. “Next time y’all are in Leide, stop on by. Don’t want the boy’s map to be off.”


End file.
